kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Issei Kurosaki
was , a Kamen Rider that only appears in Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love (when he tries to destroy all humanity). He transforms using the power of the gold Kabutech Zecter, the Caucasus Zecter. His power exceeds the power of most Kabuto Riders. History Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love He first appeared when he kills Kamen Rider Hercus via Hyper Clock Up and drops his blue rose at the corpse. One day later, he was sent by ZECT to go aboard on a space station to ensure their secret mission goes as planned. However Kabuto and Gatack were able to get onto the space station to discover the real plot. Though at first both riders are outmatched by Caucasus due to the Hyper Zecter, Gatack successfully held him off allowing for Kabuto to steal the Hyper Zecter and eject him into space. Kabuto sends Gatack back to the Earth via an escape pod as he was completely exhausted. But this doesn't stop Caucasus from having his revenge and killing Gatack by smashing the escape pod's window, sucking the contents of the pod into the vacuum of space. But Kabuto had predicted this and uses the Hyper Zecter to go back in time to prevent Gatack's death, and kills Caucasus by kicking him to the missile before it hits the meteor. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Caucasus appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai, but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War. Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship Diend appears long enough to summon Kamen Riders Ouja, G3, and Caucasus as wild cards in the fight and Kuchihiko reassembles the Oni's Trump Stone with Mimihiko activating the Demon's Warship in the present and using it to return to the past. The Oni Brothers are able to defeat them until Tsukasa and Sieg arrive, allowing Den-O to assume Wing form as Momotaros possess Tsukasa to fight as Decade. The other Tarōs do the same with Diend's summoned Riders (Urataros with G3, Kintaros with Caucasus, and Ryutaros with Ouja) The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Caucasus is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates During the events of Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form summons Caucasus alongside seven other Movie Riders using the Attack Ride Card Gekijouban to defeat Kamen Rider G Den-O. Here, Caucasus uses Rider Kick, possibly in order to better go along with the other Riders' ranged finishing moves (as occurred with Kamen Rider Glaive's Gravity Slash). Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider Caucasus appears as a Toy ,when Sento and Sougo they find Ataru he brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Riders memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toys of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off That One! Jiro Okamoto: Final Blow Diet!! Kamen Rider Caucasus appears with Ouja,Leangle , IXA and Black, cited as examples of the costumes I use Eitoku, later in the beginning of the questionnaire and Kenichi asks which Rider is Jiro referring to five Riders, it is finally discovered that it is Black. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kamen Rider Caucasus appears with the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game. Kamen Rider Battride War II Caucasus reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II as a boss, with Worns as mind boss against Kamen Rider Kabuto and Kamen Rider Gatack, he Easily defeat Kamen Rider Gatack ,when Caucasus had ta oportunity to destroy to Kabuto Gatack gets in the way getting hit, later is destroyed by Kabuto Hyper Form. L 533ccbf631733.jpg|Caucasus along with the movie villains death cacasus.JPG|Caucasus destroy by Kabuto Hyper Form kamen_rider-20.jpg|Kamen Rider Caucasus defeat Gatack with their Rider Kick kamen_rider-21.jpg kamen_rider-2233333.jpg|Kamen Rider Caucasus vs Kabuto Hyper Form Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Caucasus reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis as a boss. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Caucasus appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Rider Punch. carcausasurus.JPG|Kamen Rider Caucasus finishpunchcaucasus.JPG|Kamen Rider Caucasus using Rider Punch Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Caucasus is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Other Game appearances Masked Rider Expansion Kamen Rider Caucasus appears as a playable character in this trading card game with other Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Heisei-Era , Showa-Era,super sentai,Metal Heroes and other Heroes. g8947355.jpg Kamen Rider Caucasus Kamen Rider Caucasus transforms using the power of his gold Kabutech Zecter, the Caucasus Zecter. His power easily exceeds the power of all the other Riders. - Rider= Rider Form 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199 cm. . (2007). Masked Rider Kabuto: Complete Works. p. 70. ISBN 978-4091051158. *'Rider Weight': 102 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 42 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. He uses the ZECT Kunai Gun (Gun and Ax modes), and skills in far range fighting. Appearances: God Speed Love, Decade Episodes 1,The Onigashima Warship, 31 , Episode Yellow, Heisei Generations FOREVER . }} Equipment Devices *Caucasus Zecter: Transformation device *Rider Brace: Transformation brace *Hyper Zecter: A device that allows Caucasus to use Hyper Clock Up *ZECT Buckle: A Clock Up belt, which has side pads as Rider Belt's side pads **Normal Clock Up function is unused in exchange to use Hyper Zecter's Hyper Clock Up on the left side pad of the belt Weapon *ZECT Kunai Gun: Personal weapon Vehicle *Machine Zectron (Video Game exclusive) Rider Cards Complete Form.]] *'Kamen Ride: Caucasus': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Caucasus. Used by Kamen Rider Diend to summon Kamen Rider Caucasus. First used to battle the Oni Brothers, Caucasus is quickly possessed by Kintaros. It is also one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. *'Attack Ride: Gekijyouban': Summons the eight Riders that make up Diend Complete Form. "Gekijouban" translates to , as movie riders are used in the attack. It is similar to Decade's Televikun card. Attack Ride Gekijyouban.jpg|Gekijyouban Behind the Scenes Portrayal Issei Kurosaki was portrayed by Akio Mori (森 昭生 Mori Akio), better known by the name Musashi (武蔵),As Kamen Rider Caucasus, his suit actor is Jiro Okamoto(岡元 次郎 Okamoto Jirō). In Kamen Rider Caucasus appearance in Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, his suit actor was . Conception Notes *Issei Kurosaki is the only Kabutick Rider to have used the Hyper Zecter. *In ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' PS2 video game, Caucasus is voiced by Jōji Nakata instead of Musashi. *The Kabutick Riders have the same colors as the Olympic medals: Gold, Silver, and Bronze. These colors also represent the strength of the Riders, with gold being the strongest and bronze being the weakest. *Kamen Rider Caucasus is the only Kabutick Rider that have more users. *Issei Kurosaki shares the same last name with Reiji Kurosaki (Kamen Rider G Den-O). *The Kabutech Riders are the second trio Riders in the Heisei Era, after Ace Riders featured in Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace. This is subsequently followed by the Dark Necrom Riders in Kamen Rider Ghost's movie and Quartzer of Kamen Rider Zi-O. *Issei Kurosaki is the first gold-colored Rider to have a Cauacusus Beetle motif followed by Kamen Rider Thouser. *He and Hercus share a few similarities with Kamoru and Mars. **They are gold-silver pairs who share the same motifs (while Hercus and Caucasus are beetle-themed Riders,Kamuro and Mars are apple-themed Riders ). **Both Caucasus and Mars are movie-exclusive evil gold Riders. Appearances ** Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War **''Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship'' **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off'' ***''That One! Jiro Okamoto: Final Blow Diet!!'' **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds * Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} See also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Kabuto Characters